Vegas Runaway
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: After Hogwarts, Ginny ran away from home, ending up in Las Vegas. A few months later, she sees a familiar, if unwelcome, face.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The last thing I needed right now was another new story, but I had the idea and wanted to write it down. As always, characters are not mine.**

"Well well. I am surprised to see you here."

The young lady at the roulette table looked up at the sound of the voice in her ear.

"Lovely to see you too, ferret face."

"How did you manage to afford such an outfit? Sell that run-down old shack you call a house? No, that wouldn't have fetched nearly enough."

Standing up, she smoothed out the sapphire silk before turning to face him.

"I earned it, if you must know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be."

"Earned it? Doing what, exactly?"

"That is none of your business."

She walked swiftly away, matching heels clicking in the polished wooden floor. Making a quick decision, he followed her out of the casino.

………………

The Las Vegas Strip was always crawling with wealthy tourists who couldn't wait to sample the "delights" of the city, be it the gambling, circus shows, or the girls. Much as she hated to admit it, this was how one young woman trying to escape her previous live was currently making a living. On the run from the wizarding world, Ginevra Weasley had moved from England to Las Vegas, and had, until tonight, remained completely undetected.

"At least," she thought, "Malfoy isn't going to run back to my parents to tell them where I am and what I'm doing. I suppose I'm lucky it wasn't Harry or Hermione."

Thinking of Harry brought tears to her eyes, as always. They'd been engaged, soon to be married, when Ginny had gotten the biggest case of cold feet imaginable, called off the wedding, and fled half way around the world. She still had her engagement ring, but it was now on a chain around her neck, instead of her hand. In her line of work, she couldn't be seen with such an obvious sign of a relationship. Not that she had any intention of marrying Harry Potter any more.

"Wait!" Ginny stopped automatically, and waited for him to catch up.

"Why are you following me, Draco Malfoy?"

"Look, you're the first person I've seen from Hogwarts in a long time, unless you count people like your brother who hate me and still try to hex me on sight."

"Yes, well. I'm probably not his favourite person at the moment either."

"What did you do, leave Potter at the altar or something?"

"Practically, yes."

"Now I'm intrigued. What are you doing in Vegas all alone?"

"If you don't mind, I'm working tonight. We can talk some other time. Go away."

"Exactly what is it you do?"

"Do you really want to know that, Malfoy?"

"That's why I'm asking."

"I'm a call girl, Malfoy. A prostitute. And you're scaring off my clients, so please leave."

"Surely you could find a better job than that?"

"I'm trying to avoid the wizarding world for a while, in case anybody is trying to track me down. And no muggle is going to employ a teenage runaway with no qualifications."

"Teenage?"

"You're twenty, unless I'm very much mistaken, and I'm a year younger, making me nineteen."

He paused, seeming to think about something.

"How much do you charge for a night, Weasley?"

"What?" She looked at him in amazement.

"I want to talk to you, so I'll pay for your time. How much?"

They agreed an amount, and Ginny led the way to a hotel room that was reserved for her use. At least in Las Vegas, she wasn't treated like a leper for the way she earned her money. Pouring them both a stiff drink, she kicked off her shoes and relaxed into a large, padded armchair. Opposite her, Malfoy did the same.

"Go on then, start asking while I'm still inclined to answer you."

"What happened between you and Potter?"

"Just as I finished Hogwarts, he asked me to marry him. Everybody knew he was going to ask, and you can imagine their reactions if I'd said no. So I agreed, thinking we could have a long engagement, and get married after I'd finished my Healer training. That's what I always wanted to be; I don't suppose you knew."

Ginny paused, sipped her drink, and looked at Draco questioningly.

"Carry on. What happened next?"

"I wasn't allowed to apply for Healer training, was I? I got dragged round practically the entire country by my mother, looking at houses for us to live in after the wedding. I must have been forced to try on over a thousand wedding dresses, choose the rings, organise the whole damn thing, while Harry is off doing his job as an Auror. Oh yes, I wasn't allowed to have a job, according to mother. She's somewhat old-fashioned about things like this, and thought I should stay at home to look after all the children we were apparently going to have. It just hit me one day that I was going to be tied down to a boring life of housework and childcare, and I wasn't even out of my teens. I panicked, gathered as much money as I could, and bought a ticket on the first flight I could. That flight happened to land here, and this is where I've been ever since.

"And you're ok with this?"

"If I hadn't left, I would now have been married nine months, and my mother would be extremely disappointed, possibly even angry, if I wasn't about to give birth. I'm coping with it."

"Where do you live?"

"In a scruffy little apartment about half a mile away. It's not much, but at least it's mine."

"I'm surprised they're not all out looking for you.

"They won't find me unless they run into me like you did. I bought the apartment under a different name, no-one here knows me as Ginny Weasley, and besides, most of them are far too busy to even think about looking. I'm pretty sure Hermione checks everywhere she goes – she's a curse-breaker, so she travels a lot. Ronald couldn't care less – he's like Harry's lapdog, and I'm almost certain he hates me for running away."

"I always knew the Weasel would do anything Potter told him to do."

There was a long pause as Ginny downed the remainder of her drink, stood up and began pacing the room.

"Alright, Malfoy. I've told you my story, what do you want from me? Going to run and owl the Daily Prophet, send all my relatives running over here, looking for me? I already told you, I go by a different name here."

"Relax, Weasley. The last thing I'm going to do is write to the Prophet. I simply want to ask if you'll join me for dinner tomorrow night."

Despite herself, Ginny was tempted. A free meal was always a good thing, in her opinion, since she had to spend most of what she earned on the fancy outfits that were required in Las Vegas.

"Ok then. You can pick me up from here."

"In that case, I'll see you at 7.30."

"Very well."

"Oh, and by the way, what name do I call you when we're in public?"

Ginny hesitated, knowing that this was a vital piece of information for anybody trying to find her. Still, Malfoy wasn't likely to ever speak to her family, and it was a better option than having half the city find out her real name.

"I go by the name Talina. No surname."

"Talina." He repeated the name, slowly, almost drawling it. "See you tomorrow, Talina."

He left, closing the door behind him. Ginny sat down heavily on the bed, trying to stop herself from running after him. The way he'd said her name, it sent shivers down her spine. The good kind. Ever since she'd started earning money this way, she'd looked at sex as simply her job – something that had to be done, whether it was enjoyable or not. But she was beginning to find Draco Malfoy unbelievably sexy, and she wanted him. It was ironic really, she'd abandoned her fiancé, only to be lusting after his old enemy a few months later.

Realising that she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while after that revelation, she poured another drink from the well-stocked minibar and started flicking through the TV channels. However, she found that her mind kept drifting back to Draco Malfoy, and eventually she resigned herself to that fact, allowing her daydreams free reign, which was something she did so rarely. Tomorrow night should be… interesting, she mused.

**AN: So, now you've read it, it's time to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hope this answers some of the questions.**

The day started off like any other. Ginny slept late, worked her afternoon shift as a waitress in one of the hotel restaurants, and then returned to her apartment to prepare for the evening. Except this time, she didn't have to try to impress the clients, but her family's old nemesis. She laughed softly at that thought as she debated what to wear. An emerald green dress caught her eye. He'd like it if she showed up in the Slytherin colours.

…………………

Across the city, Draco Malfoy was sitting in his luxurious hotel room, pondering the strange fact that the youngest Weasley had run away from home, and ended up here of all places. Little did she know he was here on an Auror assignment, and worked in the same office as her ex-fiancé, Harry Potter. He hadn't come here searching for her, but a rogue Death Eater who was rumoured to be living in the area. Unfortunately for Ginny, Potter had also come to Las Vegas for this assignment, and it was possible they would meet. Now that, Draco thought, would be interesting to watch. A loud knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Wake up, Malfoy!" The voice was slightly muffled, but still unmistakably Harry Potter.

"Keep your scar on, Potter, I'm coming."

"Not got anything planned for tonight, have you? I thought we'd check the casinos, see if he's been fleecing the muggles."

"Fleecing the muggles?"

"Winning everything and taking their money. He's a wizard – it would be easy to cheat."

"Sorry, I'm busy tonight."

"Busy?" Harry repeated slowly, blinking. "Busy doing what?"

"Taking one of the lovely locals out for dinner. Problem with that?"

"No, I… guess not."

"Out you go then. I've got to get ready."

And he closed the door firmly behind Harry. Harry stood outside for a few moments, glaring at Malfoy's room. How dare he just go off for the evening when he was supposed to be working? Local girl indeed. He'd seem them, walking up and down the Strip in their flashy clothes, then going off with some strange man, usually a tourist.

The two Aurors hated each other, but could usually work together quite well. But Draco Malfoy was far more casual about his work than Harry Potter, for whom it seemed to be vitally important. Actually, now Draco thought about it, Potter had thrown himself into his work about the same time as Ginny would have walked out and left him. He couldn't help but wonder what Potter would do tonight if he knew Draco's date tonight was the one and only Ginevra Weasley. Probably follow him to the restaurant. Then again, he wouldn't be surprised if that happened anyway.

…………………

At 7.20pm, Draco found himself pacing up and down the lobby of Ginny's hotel. He knew he was early, but he didn't think she'd forgive him if he was late.

"Can I help you, sir?" The receptionist was clearly fed up of his nervous pacing.

"I'm waiting for someone, that's all."

"I could call up to the room, let them know you're here."

"No, thank you. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

He glanced towards the stairs, in the vain hope that she had appeared. As he watched, a woman came into view. Transfixed by the sight, he couldn't help staring at her. Long, lean legs emphasised by high heels, short emerald dress that clung to every curve, and masses of fiery red hair.

"That's Ginny!" he realised in shock. "When did the Weaselette develop a figure like that, and how did I not notice it before?"

As she reached him, she smirked.

"Pick your jaw up, Malfoy. It's not polite to stare."

When that didn't get a reaction, she took hold of his arm and led him towards the doors.

"It isn't becoming of a Malfoy, you know."

"Screw that." Well, she'd managed to get him back to reality, at least.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

Typical. Never mind, at least he was bound to choose somewhere decent. When he led her to one of the classiest (and most expensive) restaurants in the city, she really wasn't surprised.

"Good evening, sir. How may I help you?"

"I have a reservation for two, name of Malfoy."

"Ah, yes. Right this way, sir."

He led the couple to a table in a secluded area, where they would be undisturbed by other diners. Looking at Ginny with surprise, he eventually greeted her.

"Always good to see you, Talina."

As he left, Ginny shuddered involuntarily.

"Something wrong?"

"He's a creep, that's all. A creep with some weird tastes."

"I take it he's one of your… clients?"

"Was. And only once."

"He can't do anything while I'm here, so don't worry."

"I'm not."

And, truthfully, she wasn't. For some inexplicable reason, she felt safe with him.

……………………

To Draco's relief, the meal passed without incident. As they left the restaurant, he placed his jacket over her shoulders, as it had become rather chilly. She smiled at him gratefully, but then jumped as a voice behind them could be heard.

"Evening, Malfoy."

"What do you want? I told you I was busy tonight."

"Can't I greet a colleague when I see them out and about?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

Ginny stood there throughout this exchange, refusing to turn and face the one man she'd hoped to avoid. Harry Potter.

"I might have guessed you'd be out with a whore. Pretty, is she?"

Someone grabbed her arm and spun her round fiercely. Harry Potter gasped in shock as he saw the woman he'd once been engaged to.

"Ginevra." His voice was cold, emotionless. "I never expected to see you again."

"Likewise." If his voice was cold, hers was Arctic. Unfastening her necklace, she slipped off the ring and handed it back to him. "I believe this is yours." Automatically, he reached out to take it.

"Why'd you leave?" He sounded tired now, as though he'd faced too many questions on the subject, which he probably had. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

Before she could answer, Malfoy spoke.

"If it's alright with you two, can we move this inside? I'm freezing my butt off here."

"Sure. Fine by me." Harry nodded, and looked around for a suitable venue.

"This way." Ginny led them away from the glitz, glamour and lights of the Strip, into a tiny bar that neither of the others had noticed. Waving to the bartender, she sat in a booth in a corner. The two wizards followed. Taking a deep breath, Ginny prepared herself to talk to Harry.

"I was scared, Harry. I felt like I was being pushed into something I wasn't sure about and had no control over. Everyone was taking over my life, and telling me what I should be doing all the time. I couldn't cope with that. It didn't help that I was starting to think of you as another brother, rather than my fiancé."

She paused, looking at him for some kind of response.

"I… didn't realise."

"Of course you didn't – you were never there!" The volume and pitch of her voice were rising – it was lucky the bar was empty, or they'd have attracted a lot of unwanted attention.

"Keep it down, please." Draco hissed at her, worried about who might be listening in.

"Sorry."

"Ginny, why didn't you say anything?"

With a sigh, she answered. "I did say something. In fact, I talked to lots of people, and they all brushed it off as nothing. Except Hermione, who said I had to talk to you about it. By the time you were next due some leave from the Aurors, I'd had enough."

"Why here?"

"First place I could get a plane ticket for."

"I'm sorry Ginny, I had no idea."

She shrugged, not entirely sure what to say.

"Thank you for telling me, though."

There was a long pause while Ginny worked up the courage to ask a question.

"How… did my family take it?"

"I think you can guess most of their reactions."

"My mother and Ron would be furious, I know." He nodded. "What about dad?"

"Arthur said you were the one who had to live your life, so it's up to you. He supports you."

Ginny smiled, relieved that not everyone hated her because of her decision to leave.

"You should owl him, let him know how you are."

"I'll think about it."

"Potter, how about you leave now?" Casting a glare in Draco's direction, Harry stood up and walked out. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Not abandoning me when he appeared, and getting rid of him just now."

"Couldn't just leave, could I? No doubt I'd be held responsible for killing the Boy Who Lives to Annoy Me, when really it would have been you."

"Oh yes, you mentioned that you worked together."

"We're colleagues, and always seem to get put together for missions."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Rounding up a rogue Death Eater."

Ginny nodded, relieved that they weren't on a missing persons search.

"Come on, Talina. We've got sightseeing to do." He winked, and they left the bar. As they strolled along the streets of Las Vegas, he slid one arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

**AN: Click the button. Click it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I looked at this story a few days ago, and realised I hadn't updated it for nearly a year. That's because I ran out of inspiration and ideas for it. But I hate leaving something unfinished, so here we go.**

Sightseeing, in Las Vegas, meant only one thing. The casinos. Ginny, as Talina, was well known in most of them. Occasionally, someone had paid for a night with her, then gambled it away when they'd run out of money. As long as the clients were polite, she didn't really mind. At least it was a relatively classy place to be a call girl.

Draco led her to a roulette wheel, and pulled a stack of muggle cash out of a pocket. "Red or black, Talina?"

She tossed her hair, playing the part of the haughty lady to perfection. "Red, of course, darling."

"Two hundred dollars, on red." That wasn't an enormous amount to bet, but neither was it small change. Anyway, it wasn't as though he couldn't afford it. Being an Auror paid well, and he still had the Malfoy fortune to fall back on. Not like her – her entire savings were stashed in a bag at the bottom of her wardrobe. It didn't amount to a great deal, but she was careful with it. Usually her clients would take her out to dinner before she took them to her hotel room, so at least she ate well. The hotel owner frequently took sexual favours in lieu of cash, so that helped too.

She watched the roulette wheel as it spun, then saw Draco collect his winnings as the ball landed on red.

"So, did you charm it or are you just lucky?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

They sat down by the bar, and ordered drinks. "So, tell me about yourself, Talina." He smirked, an expression she remembered well from her days at Hogwarts.

"What's to tell? I'm English, moved here a few years ago when my parents kicked me out of the house, and this was the easiest way to survive."

"What made them throw you out?"

She laughed. "I wasn't the dutiful daughter they wanted me to be." It was obvious he was curious about the background she'd made up for Talina. "I was the rebellious teenager who got involved with drink and drugs, had sex too young, that kind of thing. Vegas seemed like the place where I could do all of that."

"Keep in touch with anyone back home?"

"This is home, now. Though I'd like to go back someday."

"Would you really?" There was an intense look in his eyes, and she realised this question was addressed to her, rather than her public persona.

"Yes, Draco. I would."

……………………

The two didn't meet for several more days, but Draco and Ginny kept in touch by owl. On his last evening in the city, Draco arrived at her apartment unexpectedly, declaring that he was taking her out to celebrate.

"Celebrate what?"

"A successful mission, naturally."

"You found the Death Eater?"

"He wasn't exactly covering his tracks. That means I have to leave in the morning, so I wanted to say goodbye properly."

Involuntarily, Ginny shivered. "Say goodbye properly" usually meant that a client wanted to do something she wasn't comfortable with.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" His voice was filled with concern, which was rare for him, but he'd begun to feel rather fond of the youngest Weasley lately.

"Yes… I'm fine. Just me thinking stupid things, that's all."

"If you're sure."

When she was dressed to go out, he looked closely at her, then cast a few spells, changing her hair and eye colour. "Now we can have an evening out without you being recognised, so you can relax."

She smiled, knowing that he was as fed up of the interruptions when people recognised her as she was.

"Thank you. Don't know why I never thought of doing this, actually."

…………………

It made a change to be out in the city, completely anonymous. Ginny quietly pondered the spells that Draco had used, committing them to memory so that she would be able to use them in future.

The hours passed all too quickly, despite them staying out all night long. Reluctantly, Draco returned to his hotel room, Ginny following him. The parting was inevitable, but they both wanted to delay it as long as possible.

"Ginny, I really do have to leave."

"I know." Standing on tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Owl me when you can." She turned to leave, but he caught her wrist in his hand, pulling her back.

"You're not getting away that easily." This time the kiss was deeper, fierce, and more desperate. "Why don't you come with me?"

"I can't, Draco. I can't face going back there, not yet. Maybe, one day."

"I'll visit you, then."

"I'd… like that."

With one last kiss, he apparated away. Ginevra Weasley stood in that room for a long time, contemplating her new-found friend and ally, who was probably the last person she'd ever have expected to like. One day, she would have the courage to return. But for now? She smirked, and returned her features back to normal with a wave of her wand. For now, she had work to do.

**AN: I doubt very much if I'll write any more for this story. But I don't think this is too bad a place to leave it. If you'd leave a review, I'd appreciate it very much.**


End file.
